Dark Lords' Daughters
by ThreeGirlStory
Summary: Their Mission: To pretend to be transfer students from America. They must get to know everybody. Including Harry Potter. But what happens when they fall in love with two unsuspecting guys?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LENA AND DANNI_**

_Dark Lords' Daughters_

_--_

_By:_

_Tiffany _

_and_

_Penelope_

_ --_

_Information on the girls:_

**Danielle Elddir**

**Nickname: Dann or Danni**

**She has long white/fair/silvery hair. It is thick and has very, very big waves in it. Most of the time she has her hair down. She also has it in different styles A LOT. She has high cheek bones. And very, very pale. She has pitch black eyes with a hint of silver in them. **

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 15 a month older than Lena.**

**Wand: Maple, snake blood, and 11in.**

**Pet: A female snow owl named Lidia. A female black kitten named Aphrodite.**

**Amangi: A white tiger**

**Laialena Elddir**

Nickname: Alena

Her description is the same as Danielle's exept hair is usually down with two strands down in the front.

Height: 5'1

Age: 15 a month younger than Danni

Wand: pine, snake-blood, 10in.

Pet: A female snow owl named Snowball. A male white kitten named Zeus. 

Amangi: A silver wolf

**AND**** they BOTH:**

§ **Have really good singing voices**§ **Are rich**§ **Eat a lot but stay skinny**§ **Are black belts in muggle Martial Arts**§ **Their mother is Taylor Breenes**

**Their Mission: To pretend to be transfer students from America. They must get to know everybody. Including Harry Potter. To learn more about their mission read the story.**

**Danielle POV******

"Miss Danielle? Miss Laialena?" asked Zach. He was father's messenger thingie.

"What?" I snapped. I had been painting my nails velvet red. I hated anybody who worked for my father why? Well maybe it's just because he's Lord FRIKEN Voldemort. And he likes makes us work for him. Which I SSSSSOOOOOO hate. Why can't we be NORMAL witches instead of Death Eaters.

Zach smirked.

"Your father wants you and your sister to get dressed in your blackest dresses. Wear your highest heel black boots and he wanted me to put your hair up."

Rumors had it that Zach liked me AND Laialena (nick name is Alena). While we both totally hated him. Everyone knew that. Even those stupid thugs Crabbe and Goyle. I mean he was cute but he was like SUCH A JERK. Lena and I glared at him and went to our wardrobes. We got our boots and dresses out. We took turns going into the bathroom which was connected to our room. When one was in the bathroom changing the other one was glaring at Zach. Yup that's us. We work together. Alena walked out and I went in. I changed quickly and went out. Zach took out his wand and pointed it at our heads. He muttered a spell under his breath and our hair piled on top of our heads into a very big bun. God I hate him. We called him names under our breath but followed him out the door to father's office.

**Draco POV**

"Draco. The Dark Lord wants you. Go to his office NOW." Father said and walked out as quickly as he came in. God why does Voldemort always want me? Why not one of his SOO stupid daughters? I changed into my suit and walked out of my room.

**10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I knocked on the front door. Voldemort's house elf answered. He smiled at me.

"Hello Draco. I know what you are wondering. No you are not in trouble. But prepare for the surprise of your life."

I nodded curtly and walked past him. I walked through the long dark hallways. Then I knocked on the darkest door in the hallway.

"Come on in Malfoy" a deep voice said.

I opened the door slowly.

Inside I saw Voldemort and his two daughters. Danielle acknowledged me by nodding her head once. Laialena just glared at me. The both had their long hair in a twisted bun on top of their heads. Hmmm. It looks like Zach's work. They both looked exactly the same. As usual. And as usual Danielle was taller by 3 inches. Voldemort looked different though. He looked like how he looked when he was 17. Finally he spoke.

"Hello. Girls you look absolutely beautiful. Your mother would have been very proud." Both girls nodded stiffly. Pervert.

"And Draco. You look like you usually do when you visit me. Very good." I nodded stiffly.

"Well I have called you all over for a reason. You girls do know where Draco goes to school. Correct?"

"Yes" they answered at the same time

"Well you girls are going to pretend to be transfer students from America. We need some more people to take Hogwarts down from the inside. Not just four. We need six. You two. Severus. Draco, Crab and Goyle. You girls have your mother's American accent. Draco you are to show them around the school. But since Harry Potter and his gang hate you, you are not allowed to talk to them at all. Girls I need you to become the bestest friends with Harry Potter and the gang. You will go by train tomorrow. Pack all of your things. I have sent somebody to get all of your supplies. They will be sitting on your beds when you get back. It will all be packed. All you will have to do is pack all of your personal belongings. Do not leave your pets here. I do not care for animals unless they have been shi-kabobed. Now do go. I will not see you after this. Good luck and DO NOT FAIL. Draco will escort you to the train station. And then he will pretend that he does not know you two. Goodbye and good luck. You are now free to go."

"But FATHER!!! We wont know an-" Laialena started to say but Danielle covered her mouth.

"Very smart Danielle." Voldemort said

**Laialena POV**

Once we walked out I glared at Danni.

"What was that for!!!" I yelled at her

She looked at me evenly.

"So that he wouldn't kick your ass, stupid." she replied coolly.

"I guess you aren't that stupid, Danielle" a voice said behind us

Both I and Danielle turned to Draco.

"Shut up." We both said

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I don't have to take you to the train station." He replied

"Oh that's fine. I would just tell Father" Danielle replied evenly

With that he walked past us and rounded the corner. We are gooooddd.

**A/N Okay just so everyone knows I wrote this chapter. I would say it's pretty good. Okay so here's the deal peeps. You give us 5 reviews. And we give you another longg chapter. Some ideas would be nice. You know just in case that we run out of ideas.**

**Tiff: Why exactly are you writing this one again?**

**Penny: Cause according to you the one that you wrote sucked. And I read it. It did suck.**

**Tiff: PSH! Like yours is any better.**

**Penny: It is! (She turns to you) Don't you think so. We will post her beginning IF you give us _6_ reviews.**

** ~Penelope**


	2. Chapter 2

_Laialena __**(pronounced: Lay-a-lee-na) **__and Danielle Elddir are sisters. Even though they look like twins, Danielle is older_**(wrong**_) and taller by a couple inches. Danielle is a good 5'4 and is 16 _**(wrong)**_ years old. Laialena is a short 5'1 and 15 years old. They are a pair of beautiful siblings. Fair/White-Blonde hair, thick waves that are waist long with a pair of black eyes with a touch of silver in them._

**Hey peeps its Penelope again. Um so heres Tiff's versions of the beginning of the first chapter. Tell her how much suxs or "roxs". And heres the story n yyyyaaaa**

**Which knight designed the round table? Sir Cumference! Geddit? Sir Cumference??? Circumference??? HAHAHAH- Yeah I agree, lamest joke EVER. Lol. **

**Lena POV**

Okay lets skip over the boring week of packing n stuff.

_**At the train station**_

I knocked on the door twice. But lightly. Silence. Danni groaned and walked in front of me. And the she knocked on the door. Very hard to be exact. And loudly. So loud in matter of fact I jumped up a couple inches. Hey and BTW Danni's hair was all the way down. And she was wearing a French Causal. My hair was up in a pony tail but I was also wearing a French Causal. Danni's nails were in patterns. Black, Blue, and then Silver. On the Silver there was gold sparkles on the Black there were silver sparkles. And the blue was just blue. Gosh I have such a weird sister. She's like SO boring. Me on the other hand am awesome, a different neon color on each nail. ANYHOW the Malfoy's rat (aka house elf) answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Danielle and Ms. Laialena welcome to the Malfoy's home. Please come in." he said. He bowed.

"Thank you Dobbie." Danni said

"You can go now, Dobbie" a mans voice said. We looked up and saw a man with long blond hair. Draco followed behind.

"Hello girls. I am Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father." The man said.

Danni stook out her hand and said "Danielle. And that's Alena" His father shook our hands.

"Welcome to our home." A lady with white hair and a black streak said.

"Thank you" Danni said. What can I say?!?!?!?! I just don't do manners. Only Danni does….when she's in public anyway.

**Danni POV**

"So how long are you girls staying again?" Draco's mom asked. I smiled.

"Only 3 days miss. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, no not at all. We are overjoyed to have you stay" she said

"Ill show you to your rooms then. Draco, take their bags." She continued

XD~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER IN THEIR ROOM~~~~~~~~~~ XD

After we finished getting to know every inch of our room I was jumping up and down. Lena was staring at me. The she finally got an understanding look on her face.

Together we said "Uh-Oh singing lessons"

"I'll ask them if they have a radio or something" I said. Then I ran downstairs to the living room. And I ran into Draco. Before I was thinking right I asked him "Do you have a radio?" Draco smirked. "A radio? And do you mind tell me what it is?" I glared at him and said "A muggle thing that plays music. And yes father approves of it. He bought one for us." I lied quickly realizing my mistake. Draco frowned. "There is no muggle thing in this house." He said. "And we expect you guys to keep it that way if you do not mind. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Please prepare for it. Perhaps you can comb your hair. Please wash your face. Please tell your sister the same thing. Please. And be on time please." His father said coming up from behind Draco. They both smirked. I glared at Lucius. "Is that how you normally treat your house guests? Treating them like you own them? How would you like it if I told father about this? Hmmmm?" I snapped. They both turned deep red. "Don't you ever do that to us again. UNDERSTAND?" I practically growled. They both nodded and walked out of the room. I smiled and ran back upstairs.

"Lena wash your face and put your hair up in a bun for dinner. The same as usual." I said. She nodded and we each got up for dinner.

AT DINNER

I sat in front of Draco's mother, which I found out her name was Narissa (is that right???)

"So Lucius tells me that you were asking for a radio?" she began slowly. I nodded and said "Yes me and my sister need some muggle music. We need to sing along to it. Our singing teacher tells us that we need to be able to sing any kind of music. That's our homework. And not only that but the teacher put a spell on us that if we don't do our homework we get really, really hyper that's why the table is moving right now. Both of our legs are shaking. We can't stop moving them."

Narissa looked at us understandly.  
"Ohh" she said "I understand. So you girls are good at singing?" she asked

"Very" we said together. "Our mother was a muggle. And in the muggle world she was fairly famous" Lena said.

Narissa looked at us with interest. "How was she famous?"

"She was a singer." Lena said

"And her name?"

"Taylor Breenes" I said.

"AHH HAH!!" Narissa exclaimed. "She was also famous in the wizard world. Apparently she was a pure blood witch only both of her parents had died when she was born. For some reasons her parents wanted her born in a muggle hospital. Anyway I'll see what I can do about the muggle music okay?"

**Lena POV**

Gosh I hate it when Danni gets all the attention. But she was the polite one I was the "silent" one. So I let Danni answer

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy." She said politely. She took a small piece of steak n stuck it in her mouth. I took a big spoonful of mash potatoes. HEHE I'm such a pig.

"No really call me Narissa." I swallowed and smiled.

"Okay Narissa" and that's what people just love bout me. I'm a sweet annoying pig.

**Draco POV**

I was going upstairs to tell the girls that dinner is ready in 10 minutes. But when I got to the stairs a silvery blur ran into me. Danielle.

"Do you have a radio?" she asked. Radio? Huh?

"A radio? And do you mind tell me what it is?" I asked. She gave a evil glare.

"A muggle thing that plays music. And yes father approves of it. He bought one for us." She said quickly. Too quickly. I said a spell in my head. And looked into her mind. I heard _lie_ I frowned.

"There is no muggle thing in this house." I said but then father came up behind me and said:

"And we expect you guys to keep it that way if you do not mind. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Please prepare for it. Perhaps you can comb your hair. Please wash your face. Please tell your sister the same thing. Please. And be on time please." I smirked. Hey, old habits die hard. Well it's not really old. It's more like school habits but whatever. She glared at us.

"Is that how you normally treat your house guests? Treating them like you own them? How would you like it if I told father about this? Hmmmm?" she snapped. My face got hot. She smirked. "Don't you ever do that to us again. UNDERSTAND?" she growled. Literately. Father pushed me out of the room into the pet room. I had to feed their pets. Danielle's female snow owl, Lidia. Her Black kitten Aphrodite. Laialena's female snow owl, Snowball. And her white male kitten, Zeus. I swear their pets get better treatment from my parents then I do.

*** SKIP DINNER YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT DINNER***

_**Danni POV**_

_The next day…………………:_

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. Of course lazy butt over there was still asleep. I got up to brush my teeth. When I stuck the tooth brush in my mouth the door knocked. It was Narissa. She was holding a _Best Buy_ plastic bag. It was gigantic. Like one of the Black Friday bags. And yes we do, do Black Friday in the wizard world. Wait. She was holding a **BEST BUY** bag.

"Hi well heres some stuff for you. I asked one of my house elves to go to Best Buy and get you these things. I hope you like it." She held the bag out to me. I smiled and took it. Then I held up a finger. I ran to our bathroom spit out toothpaste rinsed my mouth woke up Lena. We both ran back to the door.

"Thank you." I said. Taking the bag from her. She smiled and turned around. I closed the door. I sat on my bed and Lena sat by me. We smiled at each other. There were 10 wrapped boxes in there. Some small some big. Each box had our names on it. I took all of mine and Lena took all of hers. I decided to open the medium one first. I ripped the red wrapping paper and squealed. I GOTTA SILVER ITOUCH!!!!! I looked over at Lena and she got a black one. I unwrapped my other presents. I got 2 pairs of head phones (1 BOX) 50 cds (2 boxes) and an ipod player. Lena got the same things. We both smiled hugely. Then we screamed an earsplitting scream. We both ran downstairs to Narissa. Once we found her we each took 3 turns giving her bear hugs.

"**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!**" we repeated over and over again. Then she smiled evilly

"And Draco has something to give you too. DRACO!!!" she called. Draco walked slowly from behind Narissa. He held out 2 packages we each took one. And opened it. And squealed again. We each got a white Mac book. With the wires and everything. We began to jump around and we screamed "**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!**" again. Then without even thinking I hugged Draco. But of course I jumped back after realizing what I just did. When I stepped back he was blushing like crazy and he looked shocked. I smirked.

"Well looks like we have a lot of things to do today. But we're only spending one more day here after today." Lena said. Narissa smiled.

"I talked to Dumbledore he said you could bring them to school."

"REALLY!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lena asked Narissa. She nodded.

"Thank you Dumbledore thank you" Lena said. And well I think you know how the rest of our days was. You know lots of downloading and stuff.

_Their last day…………………………………………… On their way to the train station…………_

"Okay girls are you ready to go?" Narissa asked. She was parked out in front of the station. We both nodded and got out of the car. We both waved to her and she drove away. Where was our stuff you ask? Narissa sent it to Hogwarts already. So we looked at Draco. I gave him you-lead-the-way look. Then he started to walk. Right into a wall. A WALL. Okay that's like totally normal for us. But for you nooooot soooooo much. Anyhow we walked through the wall and was at 9 ¾.

"Here it is. Now we have to act like we hate each other." Draco said quietly.

"But we do hate each other." Lena whispered back.

"Whatever" he said.

"But" I said after a while of thinking "Muggle music is awesome!!!!" I said loud enough for the red heads next to us hear. Draco looked at me weirdly but nodded.

"Muggles" he said matter of factly "Are poor useless creatures that shouldn't even exist!!" he practically yelled back…To be heard over the sound of a train.

"NO THEY ARENT MY BEST FRIEND IS A MUGGLE. And so is my mother and they are both awesome." I shouted back.

"Actually" Lena began "Mom wasn't just a muggle. She was a muggle with powers." I gave myself a virtual smile. Hehe. We are the best actors ever.

"Muggles are stupid period" Draco said dismissed with the subject. I groaned loudly and walked toward the train. And ran into another wall. I fell backwards on my butt. Okay why didn't I go through the wall? I looked up at my wall. It wasn't a wall. :/ It was a person with green eyes and black hair. Harry Potter. He helped me up.

"Sorry and hi I'm Harry Potter. You know Draco?" he asked

"I know him-" I started. Lena continued.

"But it doesn't mean we like the jerk" Harry looked at us.

"You're new aren't you? I mean you have American accents and you talk differently." He looked at us

"Yeah we're from America. The schools there were to easy for us so professor Dumbledore invited us here. To stay for the rest of all the school years." Lena said in her confusing way.

"What she means is that we are American Transfer students. If we like it there we get to stay." I said "Oh and I'm Danielle Elddir and this is Laialena, Lena for short. You can call me Danielle, Dann, or Danni." Harry smiled. "Oh thanks so much for the permission." We all laughed.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want" he added. We both smiled. "Sure!" we said at the same time. "Just let me fix my hair real quick." I said. He nodded and turned around. I combed by side bangs and put my hair up in a pony tail. "Okay I'm done." He started to walk. We followed him into the train. Once we went inside there were a lot of kids staring at us. Finally we were at his car. "Here we are." I smiled at him. He opened the door. There were 4 redheads. One bushy light brown hair girl. One guy with dark brown hair. Kinda chubby. And a blond girl with distant eyes. They all looked up and said "Hi Harry" then they looked behind him. The redhead twins said "Who are they?"

"Danielle Elddir. Or you could call me Dann and/or Danni"

"Laialena Elddir. Lena."

"Ginny Weasley" a girl with straight red hair said.

"Ron Weasley" said a red head boys said.

"Fred Weasley" Said one of the twins.

"George Weasley" the other one said

"Hermione Granger" the girl with bushy hair said

"Luna Lovegood" the blonde said with a far away look.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom" said the guy with brown hair. Yeah the chubby one.

"So can they sit here?" Harry asked.

"SURE" they all said

Harry me and Lena sat down

"So are you girls twins?" Both twins asked.

"Nah" I said "I'm a month older then her"

"How old are you guys?"

"15"

"You don't look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"If we don't look familiar do you think we would know you?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a black kitten named Aphrodite and a snow owl named Lidia"

"I have a white kitten named Zeus and a snow owl named Snowball."

"Where are you from?"

"America"

"Why are you here?"

"Transfer students and if we like it here we can stay"

"Are your parents Muggles?"

"My mom is my father is a pureblood."

"Do you have any talents?"

"We can sing… And we are really good at Muggle Martial Arts. Oh and we can also talk to snakes." Uh oh bad mistake Lena

"Snakes?"

"So can Harry!"

"How did it happen?"

"What belt are you in Martial arts?"

"What's martial arts?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

I laughed "Guys guys let us breathe!!!!" We all laughed.

"Okay enough questions" Lena said. "We'll tell you more stuff about us later"

Then the train stopped. And Draco passed by our car. And he opened it.

"Well it looks like Potter made some new mudblood friends. Don't you have enough mudbloods in this car? This car reeks with mudbloods." By now I was getting really mad.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said from my seat. He looked at me. "Oh your really smart Danielle. You hang out with your kind instead of me. Smart. Have fun with the mudbloods, mudblood." I glared at him. I stood up. And looked at the door behind him. "Lock it" I mouthed Lena. She quickly locked it. Quickly I pinned him against the wall. "Don't ever" slap on right cheek "Ever" slap on left "say that about my friends." And punch in the nose. Breaking it. I unlocked the door letting Draco fall backwards. I smirked at him mouthing "Imma good actor am I not?" Then I closed it and sat back down by Harry.

"Danielle! That was bloody brilliant." He said turning to me.

"Yeah even better than Hermione's punch in the 3rd year." Ron said. I blushed.

"So you guys sing?" Ginny asked

"Uh-huh" the train started to move again. "Can you sing a song" Hermione asked. I nodded and pulled out my Ipod. I put on Fearless by Colbie Caillat.

"Okay this is Fearless By Colbie Caillat" I said. Then I started to sing without Lena.

_If that's the way you love  
You've got to learn so much  
If that's the way you say goodbye_

_And this is how it ends  
And i'm alright within  
Never going to see me cry  
Cause i've cried_

_Chorus:  
So go on go on and break my heart  
I'll be okay  
There's nothing you can do to me  
That's ever going to burn me_

_So go on go on and leave my love  
Out on the street  
I'm fearless  
Better believe i'm fearless fearless_

_So oh woh oh woh oh....._

_If this is how it hurts  
It couldn't get much worse  
If this is how it feels to fall_

_Then that's the way it is  
We live with what we miss  
We learn to build another wall  
Till it falls_

_Chorus:  
So go on go on and break my heart  
I'll be okay  
There's nothing you can do to me  
That's ever going to burn me_

_So go on go on and leave my love  
Out on the street  
I'm fearless  
Better believe i'm fearless fearless_

_So oh woh oh woh...._

_If it's between love and losing  
To never have known the feeling  
And i'm still sad we've loved_

_And if i end up lonely  
At least i will be there knowing  
I believe in love_

_Go on go on break my heart  
I'll be okay  
I'm fearless  
Better believe i'm fearless fearless_

_Go on go on and break my heart  
I'll be okay  
There's nothing you can do to me  
That's ever going to burn me_

_So go on go on and leave my love  
Out on the street  
I'm fearless  
Better believe i'm fearless_

_So oh woh oh...._

_So go on and leave my love  
Go on and leave my love  
Go on and leave my love  
Better believe i'm fearless fearless  
Fearless...._

Then I said "Okay and here's break through, also by Colbie Caillat"

_Why is it so hard  
It was so long ago  
I don't know where to start or what to say to you  
I've been all alone needing you by my side  
But its not too late  
Maybe we just needed time  
Can we try to let it go?  
If we don't than we'll never know  
I try to break through but you know that its up to you_

We say that time is meant to heal  
But it still hurts inside  
I wish that none of this was real  
Cause we're so far behind

You've been all alone  
Needing me by your side  
But its not too late  
Maybe we just needed time  
Can we try to let it go  
If we don't than we'll never know  
_**Colbie Caillat Break Through lyrics found on .**__  
I try to break through  
But you know that its up to you_

And I know that our love can grow  
But this damn river needs to flow  
I will try to break through but you know that its up to you

Its time to make a stand  
Maybe it won't last  
But we should take this chance

Can we try to let it go  
If we don't than we'll never know  
I try to break through  
But you know that its up to you  
I know that our love can grow  
When this damn river needs to flow  
I will try to break through  
But you know that its up to you

I'll try to break through but you that its up to you  
I'll try to break through but you that its up to you

I looked at their jaw opened face. "Want me to sing another song?" they nodded. "Okay this is called Fallin for You"

_I don't know but  
I think i maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe i should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til i  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But i want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So i'm hiding what i'm feeling  
But i'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As i'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But i want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So i'm hiding what i'm feeling  
But i'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh i just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now i found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now i just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh i'm fallin' for you_

"Awesome" the twins said. I smiled and put on another song. But this time both me and Lena sang.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There`s a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know i wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And i don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And i don't know why but with you i'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
`til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger`s seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

_And i don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And i don't know why but with you i`d dance  
In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & i`m a little more brave  
It`s the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin`, it`s fearless._

_And i don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And i don't know why but with you i`d dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

"That was Fearless. By Taylor Swift." I said. Then Lena took out her Ipod and put on Paparazzi.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you  
It's so magical,  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,  
Not sure what it means, but this photo of us  
It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights,  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl, backstage at your show,  
Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar,  
In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes,_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn,  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry,  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good, we dance in the studio,  
Snap, snap to that xxxx on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone,  
We're plastic but we still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi_

Then the train stopped. Luckily we were able to stop singing. Our voices were getting sore. Okay now for the sorting sighhhhhhh.

**A/N WOWIE KAZIOE THAT WAZ FREAKIN LONG!!!!! WELL REVIEW GIVE US IDEAS JUST REVIEW!!! AT LEAST 4 REVIEWSSSSSS. Oh and hey if you wanna sample of me n tiffs other story just say in your review!!! We are debating if we should post it or not so yeahhhh. Review n I'll give you a virtual cake. **


End file.
